


Zarry love letter

by Emmatheslayer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	Zarry love letter

Dear Harry, 

I know you and I have not spoken in a long time but its valentine's day and I miss you! I hope you are doing well. 

It's been hard not talking to you each day like we once did. I so very much enjoyed your laugh and just being in your orbit. 

Harry I have always loved you. I am sure you know that though. You loved me once, I know that too. But unfortunately it seems all good things eventually come to an end and with that all the wonderful things we had disappeared.

I guess they had to. I just couldn't be in the band anymore, it was killing me. I loved you but it wasn't enough. I was stifled on everything, creatively, you know that too. But I think after I left things just snowballed. I wanted you to know Harold that I love you and still miss you everyday. Even if you don't miss me. I hope every now and then that you have the time to reminisce about the wonderful times we had. 

Love you always and forever babe, 

Zayn


End file.
